Naruto el Supirittsu no ō
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: En este mundo algunas personas tienen la suerte de nacer con un don natural, una bendición que les permite hacer cosas que a otras no. Naruto nació con una red de chakra muy débil que le impediría poder convertirse en ninja y cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage, pero pronto descubrirá que su verdadero poder esta a la altura de un Dios, el poder del Supirittsu no ō (Rey de los espíritus)
1. Prologo: El día que nació un Rey

**-Hoooola a todos, si ya esta aquí el pesado de siempre con un nuevo fic, la verdad no pensaba empezar ningún fic más este año pero la idea para esta historia en verdad me gusto mucho y no quería que nadie se me adelantase por eso aquí estoy el día de hoy con una nueva historia.-Dice Akuma con una sonrisa.**

**-Recordad que el que Aku_kun empiece una nueva historia no significa ni mucho menos que valla a abandonar sus demás fics.-Les recuerda Ryuko a los lectores con una linda sonrisa.**

**-De echo actualmente estas escribiendo también el nuevo cap de "Hermanos Uzumaki", ¿no?-Preguntó Harumi con curiosidad.**

**-Así es y ya llevo como unas 1000 palabras, bueno sin mucho más que decir les dejo con el inicio de este fic para el cual les aseguro que tengo muuuchas cosas pensadas.-Dice el escritor con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de cierto ninja rubio bromista.-Por cierto, ¿donde esta Airi_chan?**

**-Airi_nee dijo algo esta mañana sobre solucionar algunas cosas en el ayuntamiento y que llegaría tarde.-Contesta Ryuko mientras juega a la consola con su hermana menor.**

**-No se porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento.-Dice Akuma con un escalofrió recorriéndole toda la espalda.**

_Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen, solo son míos los personajes, técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes, armas y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

><p>Prologo: El día que nació un Rey.<p>

En este mundo, cierto grupo reducido de personas nacen con un don natural, una bendición única que solo esa persona posee. En personas normales son cosas sencillas como una gran inteligencia o una fuerza física superior a la media, pero desde que los shinobis aparecieron en el mundo hace generaciones estos dones se han transformados en cosas realmente increíbles y asombrosas. Sin ir muy lejos los famosos doujutus o los kekken genkais son unos de los mejores ejemplos, increíbles habilidades que por alguna razón se manifiestan en reducidos grupos de gente y que con el tiempo se los acaban heredando a sus descendientes de alguna u otra manera.

Esta es la historia de un joven que nació con un don increíble, un don capaz de dejar el poder del mismísimo Rikuduo Sennin a la altura del betún. Esta es la historia de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el nuevo Supirittsu no ō (rey de los espíritus).

Esta historia empieza el día del nacimiento de nuestro héroe, un día trágico sin duda ya que ese día el perdió a su padre y Konoha a su Hokage. Sus primeros minutos de vida fueron una locura, después de todo un extraño sujeto que usaba una máscara sobre su rostro le usó a el ya a hermanas mellizas para que su padre soltase al Kyubi el cual estaba sellado en su madre. Naruto por supuesto no tenía ningún recuerdo de ese día, siendo un bebe es algo imposible poder recordar algo, lo único que sabía era lo que su madre les contó años más tarde, que su padre se había sacrificado para poder sellar en ellos al poderoso demonio, el alma quedó sellada en Naruto mientras el chakra en sus hermanas Akiko y Kaori.

Los siguientes días a los pequeños se les sometió a cientos de pruebas para comprobar que el sellado no les hubiese afectado de forma negativa. Las dos chicas estaban perfectamente, el sellado no les había afectado negativamente sino todo lo contrario, parecía que gracias al chakra de Kyubi sus redes de chakra se habían vuelto mucho más fuertes. A Naruto el sellado parecía que tampoco le había hecho ningún mal, pero los doctores encontraron algo bastante malo que no pondría en riesgo la vida del joven pero que aun así era una anomalía bastante inusual. Por lo visto la red de chakra de Naruto era muy débil lo que en el futuro provocaría que sus reservas de chakra fuese ínfimas y que si trataba de hacerse ninja era muy improbable que no llegase siquiera a ser Chunnin.

Cuando le notificaron esto a Kushina que había conseguido sobrevivir gracias al sacrificio de Minato se echó a llorar aunque por un lado se sentía aliviada, si Naruto no lograba convertirse en ninja el no tendría que salir en misiones peligrosas donde podría perder la vida. Los médicos también le explicaron que esto no era algo tan extraño, ya había habido casos en que el hijo de una pareja ninja nacía con esta misma desventaja, era una pena pero por desgracia Naruto nunca podría llegar a ser ninja.

El tiempo pasó y algún desgraciado, cierta momia tuerta, dejó correr el rumor sobre lo que había hecho Minato aquella noche entre los aldeanos y ninjas de la villa. Desde entonces trataban a las dos niñas como reinas al considerarlas sus heroínas por contener el chakra del poderoso demonio dentro de ellas, mientras que a Naruto lo trataban como escoria al creer que él era una especia de encarnación del demonio zorro, sin duda la ignorancia de la gente junto al miedo a lo desconocido era algo en verdad peligroso que podía llegar a hacer que toda una villa temiese y odiase a un inocente niño que no tenia culpa de nada.

Como decía, el tiempo pasó y desde aquella fatídica noche han transcurrido ya 8 años en los cuales los jóvenes Namikaze-Uzumaki han creído sanos y fuertes juntos a su madre. Naruto es un chico alegre, energético, optimista y bastante maduro para su edad, con su mentalidad casi podría hacerse pasar por un chico de 14 años, y digo casi porque a pesar de tener una actitud madura para casi todas la cosas es un bromista bastante temido tanto por aldeanos como por ninjas.

El Uzumaki tiene el cabello rubio y erizado al igual que su padre con un par de mechones que le caen entre sus ojos violetas iguales a los de su madre, en sus mejillas pueden apreciarse 3 curiosas marcas como bigotes en cada una de ellas. Su vestimenta habitual suele consistir en un pantalón ancho de color azul oscuro con varios bolsillos con un cinturón negro de hebilla gruesa, una camisa negra de mangas corta con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki a la espalda. Naruto lleva también un colgante con los kanjis de "voluntad de fuego" grabados en el y su mano derecha hasta la mitad del antebrazo estaba vendada con vendas rojas.

Su hermana Akiko era la más tranquila de los 3, ella era alegre e igual de inteligente que Naruto y además era quien le reprendía cuando hacia alguna broma pesada. Ella al igual que su madre tenía una larga cabellera roja hasta su espalda baja donde las puntas de su cabello se volvían de un bello color dorado y sus ojos eran de un precioso color azul zafiro. La Namikaze vestía con unas sandalias ninja azules, una falda tableada blanca junto a una blusa sin mangas de color azul celeste con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki sobre el corazón encima de una camisa de malla de manga corta.

Kaori era casi igual que su hermana Akiko con la diferencia de que ella tenía el cabello corto y algo erizado sin llegar a igualar al de Naruto y sus ojos eran violetas como los de su hermano y su madre. La Uzumaki se parecía más a su hermano en lo que a actitud y carácter se refería, era una chica alegre y una bromista como su hermano, siempre estaba dispuesta a gastar una buena broma y más si era junto a Naruto. Su ropa era como la de su hermana con la diferencia de que su blusa era de color rojo y su falda azul añil, usaba además unos guantes negros sin dedos. Kaori no era tan inteligente como Naruto o Akiko pero su fuerza física y su resistencia eran en verdad elogiables.

Los 3 hermanos siempre estaban juntos, era muy difícil el no verlos juntos o con alguno de sus muchos amigos tanto de los clanes de la villa como de origen más modesto. Hablando de los clanes de la villa, para Kushina había sido una gran ayuda que muchos de los lideres de estos clanes siempre la ayudasen, durante un tiempo los estúpidos de la rama civil y algunos de la rama shinobi estuvieron pidiendo la cabeza de Naruto alegando que él era solo un demonio, tuvieron suerte de que en esos momentos la Uzumaki no tuviera ganas de problemas porque de no haber sido así más de la mitad de esos tipos ya no respirarían hoy en día.

Como decía, los lideres de clanes como el Uchiha, el Nara, el Yamanaka, el Akimichi o el Inuzuka siempre apoyaban a la mujer Uzumaki, después de todo se lo debían a Minato que había sido un gran amigo de todos ellos y además que ellos no veían al chico como un demonio, si era algo travieso con sus bromas pero solo eran cosas de niños. Kushina estaba muy agradecido con todos ellos, aunque nunca le gustó él como Fugaku miraba en algunas ocasiones a Naruto, incluso llegó a pensar que de no ser porque Mikoto, su esposa, que era una de sus mejores amigas, el Uchiha hubiese estado a favor de matar al rubio.

El día de hoy un reluciente sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo sobre Konoha mientras en cierta casa una conocida y ya cotidiana escena podía ser vista. La casa se encontraba cerca del área de los clanes de Konoha, tenia 2 piso, 3 habitaciones, un estudio, 2 baños, un salón, una cocina y un gran jardín. En el salón de la casa era donde la conocida escena se llevaba a cabo una vez más, había sido lo mismo desde hace 4 meses y siempre recibía un rotundo no por respuesta pero su cabezonería y testarudez le impedían desistir.

-¿Pero porqué no puedo ir a la academia ninja como todos los demás Kaa_chan?-Preguntó Naruto a su madre que se encontraba de brazos cruzados delante suya.

-Lo sabes perfectamente Naru_chan por lo que no me hagas repetirlo, no iras a la academia y punto en boca.-Dijo la pelirroja con autoridad mientras el chico apretaba sus puños con frustración.

-Pero aun así sigo sin entender porque no me dejas ir a la academia, vale no puedo moldear chakra como los demás, ¿pero y qué? Mi taijutsu es bueno al igual que mi habilidad para lanzar los shurikens y los kunais y tú misma me has dicho muchas veces que mi kenjustu es muy bueno para alguien de mi edad, aunque no sea capaz de moldear chakra como los demás si apruebo los exámenes teóricos con mis habilidades podría convertirme en un ninja sin problemas e incluso podría llegar a ser un Jounin como lo es ese amigo rarito de Aniki.-Dijo el rubio mientras en algún punto de la villa un hombre de espesas cejas que usaba un expandes verde estornudaba con fuerza.-Con todo esto a mi favor, dime, ¿por qué me sigues diciendo que no puedo ir a la academia? Quiero ser un gran ninja y convertirme Hokage como lo fue Otou_san.-

-Un no es un no, tu no seras ninja Naruto.-Dijo la Uzumaki sentenciando la conversación haciendo bufar al rubio que dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Naru_nii.-Dijo Kaori tratando de ir tras el rubio pero fue detenida por la mano de su hermana.

-Por ahora es mejor dejarlo solo.-Dijo la ojiazul a la ojivioleta que se quedó mirando la puerta por donde se había ido el chico.

Naruto actualmente se encontraba en una de las zonas de entrenamiento golpeando una vez tras otra un poste de madera con su pierna derecha. Los golpeas cada vez era más fuertes y hacían temblar un poco el poste de madera a la vez que poco a poco las marcas de los golpes se iban grabando en la madera. No lo entendía, simplemente no entendía por que su madre no quería dejarle ser ninja, todas sus habilidades a excepción de las que requerían chakra eran excelentes, en la villa ya había algunos ninjas que sin tener capacidad de moldear chakra o teniendo unas reservas muy pequeñas eran Chunin o incluso Jounin por lo que no entendía el porqué su madre no quería dejarle ser un ninja.

_-Ella solamente se preocupa por ti Naruto_kun, actualmente eres el hombre más importante en su vida y no quiere perderte aunque eso signifique que la odies.- _Dijo una voz calmada en su cabeza haciéndolo chasquear la lengua.

-(Yo nunca la odiaría y entiendo que no quiera dejarme ser ninja porque podría salir herido pero si entreno el doble, no, el triple que alguien normal podré vencer a quien sea a mi manera por lo que no puedo entender por qué no me deja ser ninja.)-Dijo Naruto mientras cogía un boken que estaba apoyado en un árbol y empezaba a realizar algunas katas de kenjutsu.

-_Ella solo se preocupa en exceso por tu bien estar.-_Volvió a decir esa misteriosa voz en la cabeza del chico haciendo que este rodase los ojos.

-(¿Sabes? Para ser una voz imaginaria en mi cabeza no eres de mucha ayuda).-Dijo el irritado chico mientras continuaba con sus ejercicios.

_-Ya te he dicho mil veces que no soy una voz imaginaria en tu cabeza, simplemente aun no es el momento para que nos conozcamos en persona.-_Respondió bastante molesta la voz en la cabeza del Uzumaki.

-(Llevas diciéndome lo mismo desde hace años, no soy tonto y se perfectamente que eres solo una conciencia que mi cerebro ha desarrollado para que no me vuelva loco por todas esas voces que llevo escuchando en mi cabeza desde que tengo uso de razón, solo eres producto de mi cerebro tratando de no hacerme enloquecer).-Dijo el rubio mientras terminaba sus ejercicios con espada.

-_Cuando llegue el momento y este delante tuya te aré tragarte tus palabras.-_Dijo enfadada la voz mientras el ojivioleta se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol con la espalda apoyada en el tronco.

-(A saber cuándo será eso, mira, lo siento, seas real o no, es solo que hoy no estoy de buen humor).-Se disculpó el chico mientras dejaba que la suave brisa de la tarde meciese sus cabellos.

-_Acepto tus disculpas, pero en serio Naruto_kun no te preocupes, seguro que tu madre acaba cediendo si ve lo importante que es para ti todo esto.-_Dijo mucho más calmada y tranquila la voz en la cabeza del chico .

-(Gracias por el apoyo y ojalá tengas razón).-Agradeció el chico con una ligera sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos para descansar.

-_No es nada_.-Dijo la voz mientras el Uzumaki se hundía en el mundo de los sueños.-(_Ya falta poco, solo un poco más y al fin podremos hablar en persona).-_

-Ahí está ese maldito demonio.-Dijo un hombre oculto entre los arboles del lugar, por su ropa seguramente un civil.

-Me parece inaudito que esos idiotas del consejo no lo hayan matado de una vez.-Dijo otro hombre, este por las ropas que llevaba debía de ser un ninja de la villa.

-Solo sigue vivo porque Kushina_sama y los demás líderes de los clanes están de su lado, ese maldito debe haberles hecho algo para que confíen en el.-Dijo el civil mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

-Tranquilízate, eso ya da igual, hoy acabaremos con ese demonio y seremos héroes para la para toda la aldea.-Dijo el ninja con una sonrisa oscura que se extendió al civil

-Sí, tienes razón, hoy por fin ese demonio dejará de respirar.-Dijo el civil antes de retirarse del lugar junto al shinobi.

Un par de horas pasaron y el sol ya daba paso a la noche mientras se ocultaba tras los rostros del monumento Hokage. En la zona de entrenamiento, el rubio seguía durmiendo en el mismo árbol, sin percatarse de como era rodeado lentamente. A su alrededor un grupo de civiles apareció de entre los arboles con miraras de odio puro dirigidas contra el joven que aun dormía plácidamente.

-Tu maldito demonio, ¡despierta que hoy morirás de una vez por todas!-Gritó un civil cualquiera antes de patear la cara del chico con todas sus fuerzas mandándolo un poco a volar y despertándolo en el acto.

-¡¿Pero qué, quien me ha golpeado?!-Gritó Naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo con la marca del golpe en su mejilla y topándose con toda ese gente

-Maldito demonio hoy por fin pagaras por todo lo que has hecho.-Dijo un tipo que llevaba una barra de acero entre sus manos haciendo tragar duro al chico.

-Oíd, si es por la broma de los polvos pica pica en la ropa, lo siento, pero no creo que tengamos que llegar a estos extremos.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa y esperando que por favor solo lo quisieran reprender por una de sus bromas.

-Tus tontas bromas nos dan igual demonio, hoy te aremos pagar por lo de hace 8 años.-Dijo otro de los civiles con su voz cargada de ira.

-(Maldita sea, sabía que este momento llegaría algún día, no me queda otra).-Pensó el chico antes de sacar un par de kunais de sus pantalones.-(Gracias por enseñarme a defenderme Aniki) No quiero hacer daño a nadie, iros y nadie tendrá que saber de esto.

-¡JA! Estúpido demonio, tu solo no podrás contra todos nosotros, ¡ahora muere!-Gritó de nuevo el tipo de la barra de acero mientras se lanzaba contra el Uzumaki con intención de golpearlo en la cabeza, el rubio espero hasta que el tipo estuvo sobre el soltando el golpe, se hizo a un lado con rapidez y con rápidos movimientos hizo un par de cortes en los brazos del tipo haciéndolo gritar y soltar su arma.-¡MALDITO!

-Lo repito, no quiero hacer daño a nadie, váyanse y...

_-¡Naruto cuidado!-_Gritó esa voz en su cabeza haciéndolo rodar por el suelo para evadir el descendiente corte de un tanto en las manos de un ninja.

-Veamos como luchas contra nosotros maldito demonio.-Dijo el ninja mientras sacaba su arma del suelo y de los arboles caían dos ninjas más.

-(Mierda, contra unos cuantos civiles puedo defenderme pero contra estos tipos no tengo ninguna oportunidad, tengo que huir).-Pensó el chico antes de que en un veloz movimiento sacase un par de bolas de humo de las vendas de su mano derecha y las tirase al suelo provocando una gran humareda

-Maldito, ¡no permitáis que escape!-Gritó uno de los ninjas antes de usar una técnica Futon para deshacerse del molesto humo.

Naruto corría todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían mientras sentía las presencias de sus perseguidores a su espalda. El rubio tuvo que saltar a un lado cuando una lluvia de kunais y shurikens se le dejaron ir encima lo que provocó que recibiese una poderosa patada en sus costillas por parte de uno de los ninjas que se había adelantado a sus movimientos. El ojivioleta se aguantó el dolor del golpe y girando sobre si mismo logró conectar una patada descendiente sobre la nuca del tipo haciendo que este se estrellase contra el suelo de cara.

El Uzumaki estaba aun algo conmocionado por el golpe en sus costillas pero continuó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, desgraciadamente no llegó muy lejos. Un tenso y casi invisible hilo ninja que se encontraba atado a dos arboles provocó que el tropezase y por la velocidad que llevaba salió volando hasta golpear contra el duro suelo donde afortunadamente pudo rodar un poco y ponerse de pie de inmediato empuñando sus dos kunais mientras respiraba agitado.

-Este es tu final demonio, ya no puedes huir a ningún lado.-Dijo uno de los ninjas mientras llegaba al lugar junto a sus compañeros y algunos civiles.

-¡¿Porqué, porqué me hacéis esto?! ¡Yo no os he echo nada!-Dijo el Namikaze mientras más civiles aparecían, en total en el lugar debía de haber casi una docena.

-Tu mataste a nuestras familias y a nuestro Hokage hace 8 años maldito demonio por eso hoy te aremos pagar.-Dijo uno de los ninjas antes de hacer sellos de manos junto a sus compañeros mientras el terror se reflejaba en los ojos del Uzumaki.

-¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)!-Gritaron los 3 ninjas lanzando contra el violeta 3 ardientes esferas de fuego quemaban el aire mientras se acercaban a Naruto que se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos a la vez que cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe.

-(Por favor que alguien me ayude).-Pensó el chico cuando las bolas de fuego lo golpearon de pleno.

_-¡Malditos bastardos! ¡¿Como os atrevéis a hacerle esto a un niño inocente?!_-Gritó de pronto una furiosa voz muy conocida por el Namikaze, pero esta vez no la escuchó en su cabeza, el origen de la voz estaba delante suya.

Al abrir los ojos vio que las llamas lo rodeaban por completo pero no le queman ni herían, podía sentir su calor pero el fuego no lo dañaba. Al alzar un poco la vista pudo ver a una hermosa mujer que vestía un curioso vestido rojo el cual parecía estar en llamas en la parte de abajo. Tenia una hermosa figura de piel clara, pechos copa D y un carnoso trasero, su cabello de color naranja caía liso sobre su espalda hasta su trasero. Su bello rostro de facciones delicadas y ojos color rubí mostraba una furia sin precedentes completamente dirigida hacia los ninjas y civiles frente a ella.

-_¡Voy a convertirlos en ceniza!_-Gritó la mujer antes de abalanzarse sobre los ninjas.

Por culpa de la sorpresa por lo que acababan de ver no fueron capaces de reaccionar a tiempo, la mujer de cabellos naranjas agarró a dos de los shinobis con sus manos antes de que sus brazos se rodeasen completamente de fuego. Los ninjas gritaron de agonía cuando sus rostros empezaron a ser quemados antes de que el fuego se extendiese por todo su cuerpo quemandolos por completo. El tercer ninja estaba en suelo, horrorizado por lo que acababa de ver y con una dudosa mancha en sus pantalones, la mujer lo miró antes de apuntarlo con su mano abierta y cerrarla con fuerza. El tipo no tuvo tiempo siquiera de gritar cuando una burbuja de fuego lo rodeó y lo quemó hasta no dejar nada que ceniza, la pelinaranja entonces fijó su vista sobre los aterrorizados aldeanos que había visto la escena y estaban clavados al suelo.

-_Vosotros malnacidos sois los siguientes._-Dijo la ojirroja mientras la llamas bailaban a su alrededor asustando aun más a los civiles.

-¡Detente!-Gritó Naruto tirándose encima de la mujer que fue derribada debido a ser pillada por sorpresa.

-_¡¿Por qué me detienes?! ¡Esos tipos han tratado de matarte y deben pagar por ello!-_Gritó la mujer en suelo que trataba de levantarse pero el rubio se lo impedía y los aldeanos aprovecharon esto para huir.-_¡¿Por qué no me has dejado acabar con ellos?! ¡Esos bastardos trataron de matarte!-_

-¡Por que si los matas serias igual o peor que ellos!-Contestó el ojivioleta sorprendiendo bastante a la mujer.-Esas personas solo están confusas debido al dolor por haber perdido a sus seres queridos, matarlos no servirá absolutamente de nada.-

-..._Tienes un corazón demasiado bondadoso con quien no se lo merece._-Dijo la chica antes de suspirar haciendo sonreír un poco al Uzumaki.-_¿Vas a quitarte de encima mio o es que tienes pensado hacer algo más?_-

-¿Eh?¡Ah! L-lo siento, no me di cuenta jeje.-Se disculpó el chico con un ligero sonrojo mientras se hacía a un lado y dejaba levantarse a la chica que se sacudió el polvo de la ropa.-Por cierto, ¿quien es usted?

-_¿Es que no eres capaz de saber quien soy solo por mi voz, Naruto_kun?_-Preguntó la chica con una ligera sonrisa haciendo que los ojos violetas del chico se abran como platos al saber de quien se trataba.

-Tu, tu eres esa voz que escuchaba en mi cabeza, así que era verdad que no eras algo creado por mi cerebro.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de alivio haciendo reír un poco a la pelinaranaja.

-_Te dije que te aria tragarte tus palabras._-Dijo la chica con una pose un tanto altiva haciendo reír al Uzumaki.

-Y yo te pido perdón por no haberte creído pero, ¿quien o que eres? Lo pregunto porque esa forma de salir de la nada no es algo muy normal.-Dijo le ojivioleta mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-_Claro tonta de mi, después de todos estos años juntos aun no me he presentado, mi nombre es Ifrid, el espíritu del fuego, es un placer el poder hablar al fin con usted en persona mi señor Maxwell._-Dijo la chica con voz amable mientras daba una reverencia al confundido Uzumaki.

-Ehh, me parece que te equivocas de persona, yo me llamo Naruto, no Maxwell.-Dijo el confundido rubio haciendo reír un poco a la mujer.

-_Se perfectamente como te llamas Naruto_kun, Maxwell es la forma abreviada del titulo que se te fue concedido el mismo día de tu nacimiento. Tu eres el Supirittsu no ō (rey de los espíritus), un humano con el poder de un Dios que es capaz de comunicarse, convivir y luchar junto a los espíritus que habitan en el mundo._-Dijo la mujer haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abriesen como platos y que su quijada tocase el suelo.

-¡¿QUE YO SOY QUEEEEE?!-

* * *

><p><strong>-Y hasta aquí el prologo de esta nueva historia, si se que muchos os habréis quedado con ganas de más pero es que quería hacer un final estilo anime con el que el lector que con la intriga de saber con que saldré en el próximo cap y por donde irá la historia.-Explica torpemente el escritor mientras se rasca la mejilla y oye la puerta de su casa abrirse dejando entrar a cierta pelirroja.<strong>

**-Bien, por fin ya está todo solucionado.-Dice la chica llamando la atención de Akuma y de sus hermanas.**

**-¿A que te refieres con que ya esta todo solucionado?-Pregunta el escritor con un mal presentimiento.**

**-Pues a nuestra boda, ¿a que otra cosa me iba a referir?-Dice la chica de ojos bicuolor mientras enseña un contrato matrimonial con las huellas dactilares de ambos.**

**-Yo nunca he firmado algo como eso, ¿de donde demonios has sacado mi huella dactilar?-Pregunta el escritor mientras Harumi trata de reanimar a Ryuko que se ha desmayado al ver el el contrato.**

**-Cuando estas en modo zombie después de pasarte 32 horas jugando al LoL y escribiendo eres muy fácil de manejar.-Dice la chica alzando los hombros como su nada.**

**-¡ESO VA EN CONTRA DE LA LEY! Mirad, voy a despedir ya este prologo y a solucionar esto, como siempre recordaros que** **si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacerme alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic,espero vuestros reviews con ilusión. **Sin más que decir se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu, cuídense mucho, no se olviden de pasarse por mis otros fics y hasta el próximo cap, ja ne.-****


	2. Maxwell, Rey de los Espirítus

**Akuma mira con una gota en la nuca como la pelirroja de nombre Airi esta encerrada en una pequeña cárcel mientras sus hermanas la vigilan con unos trajes de policía.**

**-Vamoooos, lo siento, sacadme de aquí por favoooor.-Dijo la pelirroja tratando de ser libre.**

**-Este es tu castigo por lo tratar de casarte con Aku_kun de esa forma tan rastrera.-Dice Ryuko golpeando una porra contra su mano derecha.**

**-Estarás ahí hasta que creamos necesario.-Dice Harumi con un manojo de llaves en sus manos haciendo llorar a la chica de ojos bicolor.**

**-Yo me sigo preguntando de donde sacan todas esas cosas, bueno ahora pasando a lo verdad importante, muy buenas a todos, ya estoy aquí con el primer cap de este fic, en un principio pensaba actualizar primero "hermanos" pero me dio un golpe de inspo y me terminé este cap en casi un día por lo que voy a publicarlo de inmediato ya que he pillado un trancazo por culpa de un colega y en cualquier momento me va a subir la fiebre por lo que como siempre espero que disfruten del cap y los leo al final.-**

**-Disfruten del cap.-Dice amigable Ryuko mientras ayuda al escritor a caminar hasta su cama.**

** -Que disfruten del cap mientras nosotras nos encargamos de cuidar de Akuma_nii_sama.-Dice Harumi mientra trae un bol de sopa caliente el cual burbuje como el mismo magma del infierno haciendo palidecer al escritor.**

**-Que se lo pasen bien con el cap y saquenmé de aquí por favoooor.-Dice la pelirroja llorando a mares.**

**naruto tendo rikudo: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te halla gustado el cap, creo que todos vamos a acabar odiandole por todo el grupo de chicas que va a tener.

**savitarsurffer:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te halla gustado el cap y creo que hay dos personas que no van a permitir esa boda.

**Homicidal Liu:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que os halla gustado el cap.

**dante zero sparda:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te halla gustado el cap.

**caballerooscuro117:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te halla gustado el cap, por los aldeanos no hay que preocuparse, estarán tan asustado por lo que ha visto que no seran capaces de hablar además de hacerlo estarían confesando un intento de asesinato, Kushina estará en el harem eso puedo asegurartelo, después de todo el NaruKushi es una de mis parejas favoritas y por ahora Naruto mantendrá sus poderes bajo secreto.

**Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te halla gustado el cap, no voy a usar ninguna de tus ideas, pero espero que esto no te sienta mal, es solo que ya tengo las cosas pensadas y nada de lo que has dicho entre en mis planes y no quiero hacer ningún cambio ya que me gusta como lo tengo todo pensado, Naruto no tendrá una zampakuto aunque si tendrá algunas armas espirituales y también irá a la academia no el no podrá usar chakta nunca.

**CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te halla gustado el cap y para saber que más cosas sucederán solo tienes que seguir leyendo.

**El angel de la oscuridad:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te halla gustado el cap.

**Guest:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te halla gustado el cap y aquí está el nuevo cap.

**Mel Uzumaki:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te halla gustado el cap, para empezar un consejo, deja la cafeína, y el azúcar, segundo, no se como podria meterte en mi fic después de todo no te conozco.

** cerezodulce11.:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te halla gustado el cap.

Espíritu hablando: _Maxwell_sama_

Espíritu pensando: _(Maxwell_sama)_

_Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen, solo son míos los personajes, técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes, armas y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Maxwell, Rey de los Espíritus<p>

Kushina miraba preocupada el reloj del salón mientras esperaba a que Naruto llegase a casa, ya eran más de las 11 de la noche y su hijo aun no llegaba. La pelirroja sabia que el rubio más de una vez cenaba en el Ichiraku cuando se iba enfadado por no dejarle ingresar en la academia, pero siempre llegaba alrededor de las 10. Sus dos hijas miraban también preocupadas el reloj de la estancia, estaban preocupadas por si le había pasado algo a su querido hermano, últimamente la gente lo había estado mirando con aun más desprecio lo que no era nada bueno en su opinión.

-Estoy en casa.-Dijo el rubio entrando a la casa como una exhalación.

-¿Naru_chan se puede saber donde...-Trató de preguntar la pelirroja mayor asomando la cabeza por la puerta del salón pero el chico ya había subido a su cuarto y había cerrado la puerta.

-Creo que Nii_san aun sigue enfadado por no dejarle ir a la academia.-Dijo Akiko recibiendo un asentimiento de Kaori lo que no hacía sentir para nada mejor a Kushina.

En su cuarto Naruto respiraba pesadamente mientras estaba apoyado contra la puerta, poco a poco fue dejándose caer hasta acabar sentado en el suelo. Levantó un poco la vista, su cuarto estaba como siempre, unas cuantas fotos en la pared juntos a varios trastos que el pervertido de sus padrino le traía de sus viajes, un par de estanterías llenas de libros de todo tipo, un armario con su ropa, una escritorio con varios libros y cuadernos y una cama con una mesita de noche en el lado derecho. Suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, esto era una locura, una maldita locura, no podía ser verdad simplemente no podía ser verdad, estaba enloqueciendo.

-_Ya te he dicho que no estás loco, incluso puedes verme, ¿qué más pruebas necesitas?_-Dijo aquella voz antes de que en un fogonazo de fuego aquella hermosa chica de ojos rojos como dos rubís y cabello naranja se apareciera delante suya.

-¿Pero como pretendes que me crea lo que me has dicho?-Dijo el rubio mirando a los ojos a la mujer delante suya que rodaba los ojos por su pregunta.

-_Tal vez si no hubieras salido corriendo te podría haber contado más cosas sobre todo esto, y hablando de ello, ¿por qué has salido corriendo de pronto si se puede saber?_-Preguntó Ifrid y la verdad esa era una buena pregunta después de todo el chico había salido corriendo de pronto cuando le dijo sobre su titulo.

-He, bueno, es que ya era muy tarde y si no volvía a casa pronto seguramente mi Kaa_chan me echaría la bronca por estar hasta tan tarde fuera.-Respondió el ojivioleta apartando la mirada y rascándose un poco la mejilla haciendo reír a la chica.-Además que las patrullas AMBU debían de estar por iniciar las patrullas nocturnas y era mejor irnos de allí ya que tu...bueno, quemaste a esos bastardos.-

_-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, ¿entonces ahora podemos hablar?-_Preguntó la ojirroja, después de todo tenía muchas cosas de las que hablarle.

-Claro, por supuesto, toma asiento.-Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo y la ofrecía la silla de su escritorio a la chica para que se sentara.

-_Gracias_.-Agradeció la chica mientras ella se sentaba en la silla y el ojivioleta en la cama delante suya.-_Bien, ¿por dónde quieres que empiece?-_

-Desde el principio si es posible por favor.-Dijo el Namikaze haciendo asentir a la chica frente a el.

-_Vale, pues como te decía antes de que salieras corriendo, tu eres Maxwell, el rey de los espíritus y...-_

-Vale, vale, vale, detente en este instante.-Interrumpió Naruto de pronto a Ifrid.-¿Quien o que es Maxwell?-

-_A eso iba, Maxwell o el __Supirittsu no ō__ es un titulo que una persona hereda cada 10 siglos, quien obtiene este título se convierte automáticamente en un puente entre el mundo de los humanos y el mundo de los espíritus._-Respondió la chica haciendo que una ceja del rubio se alzase.

-¿El mundo de los espíritus? ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo hablar con los muertos?-Preguntó curioso y algo emocionado el chico.

-_No son esa clase de espíritus Naruto_kun, estos espíritus son más como las manifestaciones de los elementos que componen el mundo en el que viven los humos, es algo complicado de explicar lo sé._-Dijo la pelinaranja buscando la manera más fácil de explicarle todo esto al Uzumaki que la miraba expectante.

-Quizás yo pueda ayudar a que esta charla sea más fácil.-Dijo de pronto una voz antes de que un gran destello cegase por unos instantes al rubio y a la ojirroja.

Cuando el destello se desvaneció los ojos de Naruto y sobre todo los de Ifrid se abrieron como platos al ver quien había aparecido de pronto en la habitación. Se trataba de una hermosa muchacha de tal vez unos 16 o 17 años, de ojos color rosa oscuro y largo cabello rubio que caía a lo largo de su espalda y con un mechón de cabello que salía hacia un lado tomando una coloración azulada al final. Usaba unas largas botas hasta las rodillas y una minifalda rosa que dejaba ver sus hermosas y largas piernas, su plano vientre estaba al aire y usaba un curioso top rosa para cubrir sus pechos casi copa D. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes negros con cintas rojas, alrededor de su cuello había un collar con una piedra verde en medio y en su cintura portaba una espada.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Ifrid.-Dijo la rubia a la pelinaranja que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Naruto no tenía idea de que estaba pasando.

-_M-m-milla_.-Dijo la ojirroja antes de arrodillarse frente a la ojirosa que solo suspiró.

-Ifrid sabes de sobra que no tienes porqué arrodillarte ante mí, somos amigas después de todo, ¿no?-Dijo la conocida como Milla con una sonrisa tendiendo su mano a Ifrid que solo sonrió con nostalgia antes de tomar la mano de la chica y levantarse.

-_Lo lamento, es solo que me sorprendió que aparecieses tan de pronto y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar.-_Dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa mientras el rubio se empezaba a sentir olvidado.

-Eeeh, disculpad.-Dijo Naruto llamando la atención a las dos mujeres.-No me estoy enterando de nada, ¿quién es ella y por qué esta aquí?

-Disculpa mi descortesía, mi nombre es Milla Maxwell, la primera en obtener el título de Supirittsu no ō.-Dijo la chica sorprendiendo con creces a Naruto que abrió grande los ojos.

-_Pero Milla, ¿cómo es posible que estés aquí? Moriste hace varios siglos_.-Dijo la mujer de cabellos naranjas a la rubia.

-La verdad ni yo estoy segura del todo, hace 8 años yo estaba en mi lugar de reposo cuando Shinigami_dono apareció de pronto comunicándome que el tercer Maxwell acababa de nacer, después hubo un gran destello y lo siguiente que recuerdo es encontrarme en una húmeda cloaca delante de una bola de cristal, a través de ella he podido ver la vida que has tenido Naruto, sin duda eres digno de portar el titulo de Maxwell.-Dijo la chica de brazos cruzados mirando con una ligera sonrisa al rubio que se rasco la nuca apenado.

-_Una alcantarilla, ¿porqué Shinigami_sama la llevaría a un lugar como ese?-_Se preguntó a si misma Ifrid con una mano en el mentón.

-No tengo ni idea, además era un lugar de lo más extraño, no importaba cuanto caminase, nunca encontré una salida, siempre acababa en el mismo lugar y además se oían unos ruidos bastante extraños, como si alguien estuviese roncando.-Dijo la rubia extrañando aun más a la ojirroja mientras Naruto arrugaba un poco el ceño ante la idea que había llegado a su cabeza.

-Yo tengo una teoría sobre que era ese lugar y porqué Shinigami_sama la llevó allí.-Dijo el chico llamando la atención de las dos mujeres.

-Pues habla, te escuchamos.-Dijo Milla con una sonrisa haciendo asentir al Namikaze.

-Pues veréis, esa alcantarilla es muy probable que fuese mi subconsciente.-Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo bastante a la rubia y a la pelinaranja.-He leído algo sobre eso en algunos libros y he hablado también con mi Kaa_chan que antes al igual que yo era una Jinchuriki aunque ella lo era de alma y chakra mientras que yo lo soy solo de alma. Es muy probable que cuando Shinigami_sama selló el alma de Kyubi en mi interior hace 8 años también te sellase a ti con él.

-Mmm, es una posibilidad.-Dijo la ojirosa mientras adquiría una pose pensativa, después de todo si eso era verdad, ¿porque lo había echo?

-_Pero si eso es así, ¿Qué razón tendría Shinigami_sama para sellar a Milla en ti?_-Preguntó Ifrid con curiosidad al ojivioleta.

-Como ya os he dicho es solo una teoría pero tal vez el lo hizo para que pudiese ayudarme a entrar mis habilidades como nuevo Maxwell.-Planteó el Uzumaki y la verdad era una posibilidad muy probable.

-Es posible pero yo sigo sin entender porqué lo hizo, cuando mi segundo sucesor nació el solo me lo dijo y después se fue, ¿porqué esta vez ha sido diferente?-Se preguntó a sí misma la rubia haciendo alzar los hombros a Naruto, el no tenía ni idea.

-_Yo creo saber porque_.-Dijo de pronto la ojirroja llamando la atención de los otros dos.-_Veras Milla, desde que tu estabas viva han pasado ya unos 20 siglos, muchas cosas han cambiado en ese tiempo pero aun así hace 10 siglos la gente aun creía en los espíritus y se nos seguía venerando, pero actualmente solo unos pequeños grupos siguen haciéndolo. Es muy probable que Shinigami_sama decidiera sellarte en Naruto_kun para que le ayudases ya que a diferencia de su antecesor hoy en día ya casi nadie cree en los espíritus.-_

-Ya veo, es muy probable que fuese por eso, entonces yo me encargaré personalmente de tu entrenamiento Naruto...¿kun? ¿Qué significa ese "kun" al final de su nombre?-Preguntó curiosa la rubia.

-Es un apelativo cariñoso, cuando eres muy cercano a alguien o le tienes aprecio se ponen al final de su nombre, para los chicos se usa el "kun" y para las chicas el "chan"-Explicó Naruto haciendo asentir a la ojirosa.

-Entiendo, entonces, ¿te importa si te llamo Naruto_kun?-Preguntó Milla extrañando un poco al chico.

-Claro, no tengo problema, pero solo si yo os puedo llamar con el "chan" a las dos.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-_No tengo problema_.-Dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo aunque preferiría que cuando estemos entrenando me llames maestra.-Dijo la rubia ganándose un asentimiento del ojivioleta.-Bien ahora, ¿dónde nos habíamos quedado antes de empezar a hablar de todo esto?-

-Ifrid_chan me estaba explicando todo eso de ser un puente entre el mundo espiritual y el humano, pero no lo entiendo.-Dijo el Namikaze haciendo asentir a Milla.

-Y, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes exactamente?-Preguntó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-Todo eso del mundo de los espíritus y que estos espíritus son manifestaciones de los elementos, ¿qué significa todo eso?-Preguntó el rubio con algo de ansiedad.

-Bien te lo explicaré de forma sencilla, estos espíritus no son las almas de los humanos, ese es el terreno de Shinigami_dono y créeme cuando te digo que no es buena idea molestarlo. Estos espíritus son las manifestaciones vivas de los elementos que habitan en este mundo, por ejemplo Ifrid es la manifestación del fuego, ella es el mismo fuego y el mismo fuego es ella ¿eso lo entiendes?-Preguntó la chica haciendo asentir a Naruto.

-Más o menos creo que sí, es como si el fuego no pudiese existir sin ella y ella no puede existir sin el fuego, ¿no? Ella representa al mismo elemento fuego.-Dijo el ojivioleta ganándose un asentimiento y una sonrisa de la ojirosa.

-Exactamente, todos los espíritus con los que te podrás comunicar son como ella, manifestaciones de un elemento que se encuentran en este mundo.-Dijo la rubia con voz calmada.-Hay muchos tipos de espíritus, algunos son más fuertes que otros pues representan a un elemento muy abundante o poderoso, por ejemplo Ifrid pertenece a un grupo de élite entre los espíritus llamado "Los 5 pilares", en él están los espíritus representantes de los 5 elementos principales, fuego, agua, rayo, roca y viento.-

-Valla, eso significa que eres increíblemente fuerte, ¿no Ifrid_chan?-Dijo Naruto haciendo sonreír a la mencionada que hinchó su pecho con orgullo.

-_Por supuesto que sí, yo soy uno de los espíritus más poderosos_.-Dijo la chica haciendo sonreír al rubio y reír un poco a Milla.

-Como Ifrid a dicho Naruto_kun ella es uno de los espíritus más poderoso pero aun hay algunos que están por encima de ella, bueno volviendo a lo que hablábamos, creo que ahora tengo que hablarte sobre el mundo de los espíritus.-Dijo la ojirosa haciendo asentir al rubio.-Veras este mundo no es técnicamente otro mundo en si ya que se encuentra en el mismo mundo de los humanos, este "mundo" es el lugar por donde se mueven los espíritus cuando no quieren ser vistos por los humanos.-

-Un momento aquí hay algo que no entiendo.-Dijo el Uzumaki parando a la rubia.-¿No se suponía que solo yo por ser Maxwell podía ver a los espíritus?

-_En parte si, veras, cualquier espíritu puede aparecerse frente a un humano y hablar con el por propia voluntad pero no es muy común que eso ocurra y creo que hoy en día es aun más extraño que antiguamente_.-Respondió la ojirroja a la pregunta del rubio.

-Tu como nuevo Maxwell puedes ver a los espíritus y comunicarte con ellos sin necesidad de que ellos se muestren ante ti por propia voluntad, también con algo de entrenamiento podrás ver el mundo por donde ellos se mueven y luchar usando sus poderes, algo que ningún humano podría hacer aunque un espíritu se mostrase ante el por propia voluntad.-Dijo Milla aclarando las dudad del ojivioleta y emocionándolo mucho por lo último que había dicho.

-Una cosa, cuando dices que podré usar sus poderes, ¿significa que podré lanzar bolas de fuego y ese tipo de cosas?-Preguntó Naruto muy emocionado haciendo reír un poco a ambas mujeres.

-_Así es pero antes tienes que hacer un pacto con el espíritu para poder usar sus poderes, hay espíritus muy orgullosos que no te dejaran usar sus poderes a no ser que te ganes su confianza o que les demuestres que eres digno de usar sus poderes_.-Explicó Ifrid con voz calmada mientras Milla asentía a sus palabras recordando algunas de las cosas que tuvo que hacer en el pasado para conseguir que determinados espíritus estuviesen de su lado.

-¿Y qué clase de pacto es? ¿No será algo como lanzarme a las llama verdad?-Preguntó algo temeroso el rubio de que él para poder usar los poderes de la pelinaranja tuviese que lanzarse a las llamas.

_-No_ _te preocupes Naruto_kun, duele un poco pero no es nada tan alocado y radical como eso_.-Dijo la ojirroja con una sonrisa haciendo suspirar de alivio al chico.

-¿Entonces porque no lo hacemos ahora?-Dijo el Uzumaki sorprendiendo un poco a ambas mujeres.

-_Bueno yo no tengo ningún problema con hacerlo ahora pero...-_Dijo Ifrid haciendo asentir a Milla pues ella sabía a qué se refería.

-Opino lo mismo, Naruto_kun tal vez debieras esperar un poco para hacer el pacto y empezar a aprender las habilidades de Ifrid ya que antes sería bueno aprendieras sobre algunas cosas.-Dijo la ojirosa con voz calmada.

-Entendiendo, pero, pero es que me gustaría empezar a aprender a usar el poder de Ifrid_chan cuanto antes, tal vez así mi Kaa_chan me deje asistir a la academia.-Dijo el ojivioleta con voz decidida llamando la atención de la rubia.

-¿Tan importante es para ti asistir a esa academia?-Preguntó Milla recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del chico.

-Sí, lo es, ustedes ya lo saben pero tengo un problema en mi red de chakra que me impide poder moldear bien el chakra.-Dijo el rubio a lo que ambas chicas asintieron, ellas lo sabían de sobra.-Muchos de los chicos de mi edad se meten conmigo por eso, no paran de decirme que si no puedo moldear chakra no podre convertirme en ninja, pero yo quiero convertirme en ninja y quiero llegar a ser Hokage como lo fue mi Otou_san, el fue alguien increíble que protegió la villa con su vida, yo quiero llegar a ser tan increíble como él y demostrarle a todo Konoha y al mundo entero que aunque no pueda moldear chakra puedo vencer a cualquiera si entreno lo suficiente, ese es mi sueño y ahora que sé que puedo llegar a ser mucho más fuerte no quiero perder el tiempo.-

Nada más terminar de hablar el silencio reinó en el cuarto, ambas mujeres estaban muy impresionadas por la pasión y la voluntad que se notaban en las palabras del chico. El rubio miraba expectante la respuesta de las dos mujeres frente a él, ambas se miraron un momento antes de sonreír y asentir.

-Está bien Naruto_kun, hagamos el pacto hoy mismo y mañana empecemos el entrenamiento pero deberás esforzarte el doble para aprenderlo todo, ¿te queda claro?-Dijo Milla haciendo sonreír mucho al chico que asintió con fuerza.

-_Bien pues empecemos...ettoo...quítate la camisa_.-Dijo Ifrid algo sonrojada y apartando la mirara haciendo sonrojar al Uzumaki.

-¿P-p-porque tengo que quitarme la camisa?-Preguntó el sonrojado chico ojiazul.

-Para que el pacto entre un espíritu y tu quede sellado el espíritu debe grabar su marca en tu cuerpo, no te preocupes una vez la marca este echa solo podrá ser vista cuando uses tus poderes.-Explico Milla de forma calmada haciendo asentir al chico.

-Vale pues entonces hagámoslo cuanto antes.-Dijo Naruto antes de quitarse su camisa negra, el sonrojo en la cara de Ifrid solo se acentuó al ver el cuerpo del chico, para solo tener 8 años los músculos ya se le empezaban a notar.

-(¿Porqué siento mis mejillas calientes?)-Se preguntó a sí misma la algo sonrojada rubia sin comprender bien porque sentía calientes sus mejillas o porqué su estomago se sentía raro.

-_B-bien allá voy_.-Dijo la sonrojada ojirroja mientras su dedo índice se volvía una especie de cuchilla de fuego que lentamente empezó a pasar por el torso del chico grabando una marca la cual parecía imitar una llama,el Uzumaki se sorprendió al no sentir dolor mientras la marca sera grabada en su cuerpo, una vez terminó de trazarla, la marca cicatrizó al instante y desapareció por completo impresionando al rubio.

-Woow, entonces, ¿ya está?-Preguntó el Namikaze mientras se pasaba una mano por el lugar donde hace un momento la marca aun era visible en su cuerpo.

-Así es, ahora entre tu e Ifrid hay un vinculo por el cual ella pude prestarte su poder, cuando te encuentres con otros espíritus deberás recibir su marca para poder crear un vinculo por el cual ellos podrán prestarte sus poderes.-Explica Milla haciendo asentir al rubio que se empezaba poner de nuevo su camisa.

-Muchas gracias chica, entonces...-

-¿Naru_chan estas bien, podemos hablar?-Dijo la voz detrás golpear la puerta Kushina desde afuera del cuarto.

-U-un momento.-Dijo el chico algo preocupado.-Maldita sea, escondeos rápido.-

-_A mi no me hace falta esconderme._-Dijo la Ifrid entes de simplemente desaparecer completo.

-Eso es útil, ¿pero qué hacemos con Milla_chan?-Dijo el rubio mientras su madre le preguntaba si podía entrar ya y él le contestaba que estaba recogiendo algunas cosas.

-_Milla, ¿porqué no pruebas a volver a entrar en el paisaje mental de Naruto_kun?-_Dijo la voz de la ojirroja dando una idea.

-Es buena idea pero, ¿cómo lo hago? Hasta ahora nunca había podido salir por lo que no tengo ni idea de cómo volver a entrar, ¿tenéis alguna idea?.-Dijo la ojirosa con una mano en el mentón mientras pensaba en la forma de volver al paisaje mental del Uzumaki.

-No sé, pruebaa...prueba a imaginarte en aquella cloaca de nuevo, sé que no debe de ser un lugar agradable pero ya trataré de solucionarlo.-Dijo el apresurado chico haciendo asentir a Milla que hizo exactamente eso, de nuevo un resplandor y ella había desaparecido.-¿Milla_chan?

-Ha funcionado, estoy de vuelta en la cloaca.-Dijo la voz de la rubia en su cabeza.

-Naru_chan, ¿se puede saber que haces? Ábreme.-Dijo de nuevo la pelirroja la cual se empezaba a impacientar.

-Ya voy, luego hablamos chicas.-Dijo el ojivioleta antes de abrirle la puerta a su madre.

-¿Se puede saber porque no abrías?-Dijo la ojivioleta entrando al cuarto.

-Jejeje lo siento es que tenía el cuarto algo desordenado y sabia me echarías la bronca si lo veías.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Ya veo, bueno, Naru_chan hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.-Dijo la Uzumaki mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama con un rostro serio.

-¿Pasa algo malo Kaa_chan?-Preguntó Naruto sentándose al lado de su madre en la cama.

-No, no, no ocurre nada malo, es solo que, Naru_chan tu sabes lo importantes que sois tú y tus hermanas para mi ¿verdad?-Dijo Kushina mientras cogía entre sus manos las manos de su hijo.

-Por supuesto que lo sabemos, y tu eres muy importante para nosotros Kaa_chan, te queremos muchísimo y no sabríamos que hacer si te pasara algo.-Dijo el Uzumaki haciendo sonreír a la mujer.-¿A qué viene todo esto Kaa_chan?

-Veras Naru_chan, el día que me dijeron que tu no podías moldear chakra tuve una contradicción de sentimientos. Por un lado estaba triste de que precisamente tu no pudieses usar chakra, pero por el otro estaba aliviada porque sabía que si no podías moldear chakra no podrías convertirte en ninja, lo que evitaría que tuvieses que hacer misiones peligrosas donde podría perderte.-Dijo la ojivioleta mientras unas pocas lagrimas caían por su rostro, incluso con solo imaginarse el tener que perder a su hijo la hacía llorar.

-Lo entiendo Kaa_chan y te comprendo, de verdad que lo hago, pero mi sueño es ser un ninja y llegar a ser tan genial como lo fue Otou_san. Se perfectamente de los peligros que tiene ser ninja, he leído muchos libros sobre ello y Aniki me habla de ellos siempre que le digo que quiero ser ninja, pero no me importa porque sé que si entreno lo suficiente, aunque no pueda moldear chakra, sé que puedo derrotar a cualquier enemigo.-Dijo el rubio con gran decisión y voluntad en sus palabras haciendo suspirar a la ojivioleta.

-Lo sé y sé que no puedo hacer que dejes de pensar de esa forma, eres igual de cabezota que yo después de todo.-Dijo Kushina con una ligera sonrisa que se extendió a su hijo.-Es por eso que he decido dejarte asistir a la academia junto a tus hermanas.-

-...¿Lo dices en serio?-Preguntó Naruto aun sin poder creer lo que le decía su madre que solo asintió.

-Sí, pero más te vale sacar en todo 10, ¿entendido?- Dijo Kushina antes de ser derribada por su hijo que no paraba de abrazarla y darle las gracias.

-¡Muchas gracias Kaa_chan, te quiero, te quiero, te quieroooooo!-Decía Naruto sin parar mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su madre que le devolvía el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Pero te aviso, tienes que prometerme que te vas a esforzar el doble que todos tus compañeros y que no vas a hacer el vago.-Dijo la pelirroja levantando el meñique de su mano derecha.-Es una promesa, ¿entendido?

-Entendido.-Dijo el ojivioleta entrelazando sus dedo meñique con el de su madre.

-Pinky hizo un juramento, aquel que rompa su promesa tendrá que tragarse un millón de agujas, sellado con un beso, chuuuuuuuu.-Dijeron ambos cantando terminando con sus dedos pulgares juntos y grandes sonrisas en sus caras.

-Esto es genial, muchas gracias Kaa_chan, tengo que ir a contárselo a Kaori_chan y a Akiko_chan.-Dijo el Namizake mientras salía corriendo al salón donde se encontraban sus hermanas.

-Espero estar haciendo lo correcto.-Dijo Kushina sin levantarse de la cama.

En el salón de la casa las dos pelirrojas estaban sentadas en el sofá algo expectantes, hacia unos minutos su madre había subido a hablar de algo con su hermano sin decirles de que se trataba. De pronto un gran escándalo empezó a oírse en el primer piso como si alguien corriera, el ruido se extendió por las escaleras y antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiese reaccionar Naruto ya surcaba el aire de un salto tirándose encima de ellas con los brazos extendidos.

-¡KYAAAAA!-Gritaron ambas cuando el rubio cayó sobre ellas abrazándolas con fuerza y mucho amor.

-N-nii_san, ¿qué es ocurre?-Dijo la sonrojada Akiko mientras era abrazada por el muy feliz rubio.

-E-eso Naru_nii, ¿qué ocurre?-Preguntó Kaori aunque ella prefería seguir siendo abrazada por el ojivileta

-¡Voy a ir a la academia, voy a ir a la academia con vosotras!-Dijo el Uzumaki muy emocionado haciendo sonreír mucho a las dos chicas entre sus brazos.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Enhorabuena Nii_san!-Gritó Akiko muy contenta y abrazando también con mucha fuerza a su hermano pues sabía perfectamente lo importante que este era para él.

-Sabia que lo conseguirías Naru_nii, ahora podremos ser ninjas los 3 juntos.-Dijo Kaori abrazando a Naruto al igual que su hermana.

-Juntos seremos los mejores, es una promesa.-Dijo el rubio tras separarse y levantar su dedo meñique.

-Sí, los 3 juntos seremos invencibles.-Dijo la ojizul levantando también su meñique.

-Siempre estaremos juntos y nadie logrará derrotarnos.-Dijo la ojivioleta imitando a sus hermanos y haciendo el mismo juramento que anteriormente el rubio había hecho con su madre.

Kushina bajó también al salón de su casa y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a sus hijos hablar con mucho entusiasmo sobre las cosas que harían al día siguiente cuando asistiesen a su primer día de academia. Esa noche un gran escándalo puedo oírse en la casa Uzumaki, este día sin duda alguna muchas cosas habían empezado, y solo era principio.

* * *

><p><strong>Akuma esta tumbado en su cama tapado hasta arriba mientras sonidos de alarmas suenan por todos lados mientras Ryuko y Harumi se muevan de un lado a otro.<strong>

**-¡Maldita sea! ¿Como ha podido escaparse?-Dice Ryuko corriendo de un lado a otro con una red de caza.**

**-No tengo ni idea pero en cuento la vea no se me escapa.-Dice Harumi con un rifle de francotirador cargado con dardos anestesiantes.**

**-No se te ocurra salir de ahí.-Dice Akuma a la pelirroja la cual esta metida bajo sus sabanas.**

**-No te preocupes, yo aquí estoy muy a gusto.-Dice Airi abrazándose al escritor.**

**-No me juzguéis, ella es la única en esta casa a parte de mi madre que sabe cocinar y mi madre ahora esta de crucero con mis abuelos y yo tengo que comer, bueno, como siempre espero que os halla gustado el cap en el que creo que he aclarado muchas cosas aunque aun quedan bastantes. En mi perfil de FF y en mi pagina de Facebook podéis encontrar una imagen de como es Milla. Y bueno sin más que decir os digo la frase de siempre, **si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacerme alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic,espero vuestros reviews con ilusión. **Sin más que decir se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu, cuídense mucho, no se olviden de pasarse por mis otros fics y hasta el próximo cap, ja ne.-******

**-Cuidaos y hasta la próxima.-Dice Airi desde las sabanas mientras sus hermanas la siguen buscando por todos lados.**


End file.
